Black One
The Black One creepypasta is a creepypasta story about a gigantic predatory flying creature attacking and killing hunters as well as their victims that they are trying to kill. It has been speculated as a giant unknown species of bird, like some kind of hawk or eagle, though it has also been depicted as a living pterosaur that evolved to grow massive in size. The Story For many years, the creature has reveled in the terror hunters and ordinary animals have felt of it. In 1966, the first attacks were known to have happened at night, past 3 AM. Once it attacked its victim, it would crush it with its claws before flying away with it. It completely disregarded whether its victim was a person or an animal. It also disregarded how fast its prey could run, as it was miles faster than any creature known to man, and its intelligence was overwhelming. The first sighting took place on October 24, 1966, by hunter Oliver Johnston, who had gone hunting for many years for sport. Oliver took pleasure in the sport, but this joy in doing it did not last very long. Oliver and his best friend Mark James were searching for white-tailed deer when they never found any prey. Instead, they found themselves in chaos in the form of a giant bird-like entity, who was known to hunt humans and animals in its path. The Black One was always out at night, and was reported to have excellent night vision due to it. Mark was suddenly grabbed and carried away while the Black One screeched, startling Oliver. Oliver and Mark never saw each other again, most likely because Mark was likely killed by the creature the pair encountered. For over 20 years, everything stopped. Eventually, in 2003, Oliver mysteriously lost his son Steven and then his wife Chloe 3 months later to a heart attack. Trying to uncover his son's death following his wife's funeral, Oliver was confused as to what might have happened to him. Oliver never found any signs of his son being alive, and began to theorize that the Black One has awoken once more and is tormenting him. Oliver called it quits on the searching, and remained fearful of the creature for the rest of his life. The Black One, meanwhile, never stopped attacking humans and small animals it encountered. 4 years later, in 2007, while an unidentified man was hunting a white-tailed deer, the creature allegedly caught his prey before he ever could, quickly rendering the white-tailed deer an endangered species. The Black One was never captured on photo, so it was unidentifiable. Rumors, however, have speculated for many. It was said that the Black One was a living relic of the now extinct Argentavis magnificens, as it appeared to be just as large as one. It was also thought that the Black One was a giant eagle of some sort, living in the woods and adapted to a life of hunting at night. It was also thought to be a surviving Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Dimorphodon, or even a Pterodactylus, but none of these were ever confirmed, as only its talons were seen of it, along with the very tips of its wings. No feathers were seen on the creature. No sightings were reported beyond 2008, however. In 2008, hunter Drake Evans encountered the beast one last time while he was hunting a black-tailed deer in Washington. On January 22, the black-tailed deer was caught in the talons of the massive beast and carried away into the darkness of the night, confusing Drake to the point of taking his rifle and walking away. Eventually, however, when Drake returned to go hunting again, he himself was caught by the creature and nearly killed under its claws, but as he was being carried away he managed to successfully escape the creature's grasps and plummet into a river, as the creature continuously flew away into the night. It is unknown what has happened with this monster. Category:Birds Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Psychopath Category:Forest Dwellers Category:Unknown Category:Unseen creatures